Castle Walls
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [oneshot birthday fic for DClick AU] He will protect her, no matter what she thinks of him, for now and forever. Come what may birthdays and men, he'll be there. He is her castle's walls.


**DISCLAIMER:** This fic is based on _Kingdom Hearts_. If I _owned_ the game, this'd be in there. Lyricsare Vienna Teng's (_Eric's Song_).Don't sue me. Good.  
**Author Notes:** Happy birthday, DC (exclamation point! stupid formatting issues...) :D Hope it roooooooocks (insert squiggly here)! For everyone else? This is AU, based on one of her fanfics. :3 Luffs!

**Happy Birthday, DC!  
**_Castle Walls_

_

* * *

_

_for we don't realize our faith in the prize  
unless it's been somehow elusive  
how swiftly we choose it, the sacred simplicity  
of you at my side_

'Would you care to dance?'

She looks up at him, casting a disdainful eye over the dirty hand extended to her. But it would be rude to refuse—and this is something that's been drilled into her head since her birth; to be rude is as to have murdered!—and so she nods slightly, her hand slipping into his, allowing herself to be helped up from her chair. 'I'd love to,' she tells him with a smile, the lie slipping from her lips easily as he leads her from the dais where her chair sits, an arm wrapping around her waist in a disgusting show of familiarity as they join the couples dancing on the floor.

She doesn't know who he is—does she ever?—but he smiles and laughs and tries to make talk with her, and she smiles charmingly and plays her dutiful role, returning his words even as they continue the dance. 'Are you having fun, my princess?' the adventurer enquires, their left arms pressed to one another's as they move in a circle, hands toward the ceiling and arms extended from the shoulder.

Kairi debates this for just a moment before returning a response. 'What reason would I have not to be, good sir?' she asks, dipping her head slightly as the music incurs, switching the hand holding her long skirts from the ground to join her other hand with his own, allowing herself to be swept back into the waltz. 'A gala for my birthday… such an honour. I am fortunate to have such a father that would do this for me.'

'Indeed.' He casts an eye over her, as though scrutinising her answer; Kairi resists the urge to shift uncomfortably and instead raises a questioning eyebrow. Ah, but there is more to his statement. 'However, such a lass sitting alone… you do not seem to be having as much fun as one would have expected.'

Kairi can't keep herself from blinking in surprise at this statement, feeling almost taken aback; is it that obvious? The man chuckles, resting a hand at his temples momentarily. 'I apologise; I was too forward. It is not that something you've done alerted me to this fact, but I have learned to look for these things… your thoughts seem to be elsewhere, I suppose.'

'I do have much to think about,' Kairi points out, glad for the excuse. 'I do meet my betrothed soon, do I not?'

'Ah, yes…' sighs the man, smiling again. 'Our princess, finally to be married! It is good fortune for our land.'

That's the answer she expected to hear. Kairi just smiles, nodding graciously and saying something in response, but really she's sighing to herself, shaking her head and wishing to know just _why_ it's a good thing. Is it wonderful that she has to give up her own freedom for another kingdom's hospitality? She understands, of course, knows just why she must do this, but how can she when her true self lies with another? Kairi doesn't know that she will ever be able to love whoever it is that she is betrothed to—not when she's already so attached to him. It is lovely to have allies instead of enemies, yes, but is there really a need to sacrifice a pair of lives? To force two together despite their never having met, to expect them to get on splendidly and produce children born of two kingdoms, forever cementing the join of the countries?

'_You will learn to love him_._'_ That's what her mother had said. That she'll learn in time. But Kairi doesn't think this can be true—how can she love someone she'll automatically almost _resent_ for being forced into a relationship with? No… it won't happen. There's just no way.

'Might I interrupt?'

Kairi blinks up at the interruption, she and the man she's been dancing with both pausing to look at the newcomer. He has silver locks, aquamarine eyes dancing with something akin to humour in them. In his hands he holds a helmet, the red plume reaching up to his shoulders and swaying slightly in the little breeze of the room's movement. His hands look rough, red and sore from the day's training—of course Kairi already knows all this; she'd recognised him by the voice alone. 'If it pleases you,' nods the other man, smiling and nodding at Kairi once more as he transfers her hand to the newcomer's. 'Do fare well, milady Kairi.' He bows now, sweeping his green, feathered hat off his head and touching it to his shoulder before straightening, fluffing his collar once more with a wink.

'And do you as well, worthy sir,' Kairi says, curtseying and smiling as he strides away, a bounce in his step. She watches, waiting until he is gone before turning and smiling up at the knight before her. 'I wasn't sure you'd come, Riku.'

'You think I'd miss this?' laughs Riku, leading her to the side so that he might lay his helmet and gloves by the wall (a servant will pick them up and store them soon). 'Didn't I promise I'd be here?'

Kairi shakes her head, giggling and running a thumb over his knuckles. She can't exactly _hug_ him here, she knows—there's always a chance that her father may see and be cross with her later. 'I didn't doubt you… You've never let me down before.'

'And I never will, you know?' Riku grins, tugging at her hand and leading her back to the floor, both of them stepping easily into the dance and allowing themselves to be pulled into the music's flow. The conversation flows easily here; there is none of those awkward silences that littered her dance with the adventurer.

'I take it the captain wasn't too happy?' she asks quietly, subtly turning one of his hands so that she can see the bright, angry marks crossing his palms. 'What happened?'

Riku just laughs again, hiding his palm again and squeezing her hand gently. 'Sword practise today. You know how that is, especially when I forget my gloves.'

'I can fix that,' teases Kairi, smiling as they twirl once.

'But you won't,' smirks Riku, reaching out to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. 'Not when there's a chance of being caught, eh?'

Caught… hah. That would be just perfect, especially _tonight_.

'I don't want this night,' confesses Kairi, the smile slipping from her face. 'I don't want to be put into this pressure… why can't it just stay like when we were children, playing in the yard and sliding down the railings?'

Riku smiles now, touching his lips to her gloved hand as the music ends, bowing to her as she curtseys. 'Because if we didn't grow older—if this never happened, if I was never trained—I'd never be able to protect you from anything but your nightmares.'

Kairi can't help the slight smile that crosses her face, even as she nods to him and takes a step backward, starting toward her father's chair once more and her own next to him. She already knows what he's thinking, because the same thought is crossing her own mind:

_I'll be waiting_.

- - -

And indeed he is when she steps out onto the balcony later, tugging on the cord holding the drapes open and allowing them to fall across the door. A subtle movement, but one that will keep them from being seen. 'I saw him,' Riku says quietly, looking up from the railing, where his hand has been trailing. 'The guy.'

'I'd hoped you hadn't,' Kairi sighs, crossing to him quickly. 'I can't believe it…'

'A prince,' Riku smirks, and she realises that he just might be upset. 'You sure I'm going to be able to compete with that? There wouldn't be any of those carriage rides, no beautiful scenery or wonderful sheltered life. Just a lot of worry and wondering.'

'I'd rather have that than be married off to someone I hardly even know,' Kairi tells him, taking his hand and looking up at him. 'Riku… truly. I would.'

The smile he gives her is half-hearted at best, and she shakes her head again, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him tightly. 'I don't know if I can love him, Riku—I really don't. It's hard when you seem to have already chosen… ne?' She draws back slightly, feeling his arms wrapped around her as well and offering him a smile. 'I swear that nothing he could do would influence my feelings for you.' There's still no answer; she shakes her head again, smirking slightly. 'I love you, you dolt. Can't you understand that?'

'And just who are you calling a dolt?' objects Riku, swatting her head gently. Kairi giggles again, glad to see the smile returning to his face, no matter how small—it's _real_, and that's what really counts.

'If you're going to be _worried_,' she drawls, reaching up and laying a hand on the back of his neck. And then, without worrying if she'll be seen, she pulls him down, touching her lips to his and giggling slightly at his astonished reaction before he submits to the kiss, shoulders loosening and his hands wrapping around her back once more.

It is a short kiss—both of them have to admit to the fear of being caught—but when she pulls away, Kairi can't help but smirk up at Riku again, softly repeating her earlier words. 'I love you, you dolt.' She tugs one of his hands from her waist, raising it to eye-level for inspection before holding the palm open and tracing her tongue over the angry lines, again privately amused at his startled reaction.

She allows the hand to drop slightly, running her own palm over his to wipe away the wetness and smiling at him. 'I told you I could fix that. You've done so much for me, Riku…'

Riku shakes his head, smiling again as he draws his hand away, pulling her in once more for a hug. 'I've already told you before, Kairi… you don't have to do anything in return for me. I'd do anything for _my_ princess.'

And for once, it isn't Hollow Bastion that Kairi belongs to—no, only to Riku, as he does to her. And she loves the feeling.


End file.
